Darkness into Light
by MomofPhoenix
Summary: There is a missing Atlantean goddess, that has be spoken about in prophecy for centuries. Can Stephanie Plum help find her? Will Phoenix try to kill her? What is going on in New Orleans at Sanctuary now?
1. Chapter 1

A/N not mine, I own nothing.

An introduction...

This story is my first try at a cross over. I absolutely love both Janet Evanovich and Sherrilyn Kenyon. They are at opposite end of the spectrum in terms of writing. JE tends to be vague about backgrounds and more of a comedy then serious; whereas SK is extremely in depth with her characters and scene setting. Her subject matter also is heavy with mythological creatures and Gods. Combining the two is going to be a challenge.

This story will feature Stephanie Plum from JE and Phoenix (Yes, my youngest son is named after him) from SK. Their fate is yet to be determined, will they be mated? Can they be? Will the diamons win, or will Acheron help them seal their fate?

I will put the phonetic way of pronouncing the names in parenthesis the first time they appear, as many of them can be hard to understand, and even harder to pronounce if you don't know how it is to be said. I had to look up Acheron (ash-er-on) the first time I read it.

I hope that both Fandoms will enjoy my story, this is taking a large amount of research, and looking back into my obsession with mythology when I was a young teenager.

Thank you for joining me on this ride!

Lynda aka MomofPhoenix


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting

_A/N not mine, I do not own the Stephanie Plum series or the Dark Hunter/ Were Hunter series. The honor of those stories goes to Janet Evanovich and Sherilyn Kenyon._

 _This is my first crossover story and I can only hope that I do my two favorite series justice. Please review and let me know what you think._

 _Lynda_

Darkness into Light

Ranger Manoso, as most of the world knew him, was in a meeting that had the potential to change his life forever. There was only one other person that he considered his friend that knew his secret. The only reason he knew was because he was involved in it as well.

Somehow the three people in front of him knew who he really was. The other problem was that they wanted him to bring his best friend, the woman he loved, in on a mission with him. Unfortunately, he had no choice.

"Ranger, it's very important that Miss. Plum is with you for this. If it wasn't for your association with her, we would have sent her with someone else. She has to be there." the tall blonde man informed him.

"Fine. I need to speak with her by myself first," Ranger growled at him.

Ranger stormed out of the conference room.

"Tank!" He yelled.

The men on the floor, with the exception of Hector, hit the deck. Ranger was furious and they all wanted to be well out of the splatter zone.

"Tank! Get your ass out here now!"

Tank came out of his office in his full swat gear. A small amount of fear on his face was showing.

"They know, and they want Steph on a mission. If I don't take it, they will send her in with someone else."

"FUCK! Who are they?"

"Atlantean."

Tank stood there in a stunned silence. You could cut the tension between the two men with a knife.

"Why?" Tank asked.

"I don't know."

"Could she be?"

"If she is, then I am a dead man. Savitar will have my head on a platter, so will Acheron."

"Shit."

"I need her twenty. I have to go talk to her now. Then bring her back here."

"Vinnie's"

Ranger took off to the garage with Tank quickly following behind. He would stay far enough back to give them some privacy, but he had to cover Rangers back. Something big was going down.

They reached the bonds office and went inside. Ranger only tilted his head at Stephanie and she followed him out the door to the alley. Tank stayed ten feet behind them, blocking the entrance to the alley way.

"Babe," Ranger whispered. He tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

"How long?"

"I'm not sure, but this time they want you to go in the wind with me."

"No! I'll get you killed! Don't they know that I'm incompetent? I can't do anything right! I can't do this!"

Ranger leaned forward and stopped her tirade with a kiss. She melted into him.

"Babe, you can do this. If I don't go, they'll send you in with someone else. I go, I know I can keep you safe."

"I still don't understand why they want me."

"I'm not entirely sure why either, but we can go back to the office and find out together."

She only nodded at him. She was stunned. What could she offer to an important mission? She eyed Tank and he looked a little green. Whatever this was, it was big.

She grabbed her bag and met Ranger at the turbo. The ride to Rangeman was made in silence. Ranger kept his hand on her knee when he wasn't shifting. He needed the connection with her. He had the feeling that this was going to change everything he had worked towards with her.

They walked into Rangeman, and even the joker Lester was silent as the pair made their way to the conference room where things could change forever.

Steph took in the two men and the woman who sat at the table before them.

"Miss. Plum, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Styxx. This is my wife Beth, and that is Vane." The tall blonde man said, introducing each of them.

"I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage. I have no clue as to who any of you are."

"Miss..." Stephanie interrupted Styxx.

"Please, call me Steph."

"Steph. You are a very special person in our world. You have an ability to sense things before they happen, correct?"

"I guess."

"You have worked with Diesel and he hasn't had any negative effects on you, correct?"

"Yes, is that what this is about? Are you all unmentionables?"

"In layman's terms, yes."

"Ooookay...So, what do you need me for? You have all kinds of people to do jobs, why me?"

"Steph, we need you in New Orleans. There is something going on, that I can not explain to you at this time. We need you and Ranger to go to Sanctuary to help them. Tank may go too, as he knows as much as Ranger.

"They can explain to you who they are on the flight there. Just remember to keep an open mind and listen carefully to them. Do not run, do not judge. They are still the friends they have always been."

Styxx and the rest of them walked out of the room quietly. Steph looked up at Ranger.

"We'll talk on the flight. Let's get everything ready to go.

"Will this cause a problem with Morelli?"

"No. I caught the ass playing an adult version of cops and robbers three months ago. There is no more Morelli in my life."

"Babe."

"Ehh, what's a girl to do. Other than Rex, and my bills, I have nothing to worry about."

"Ella can watch Rex, and all of your bills will be taken care of, that's part of being on this mission."

She only nodded.

"I guess we have to talk," she said.

"We will."

She could have sworn she saw his eyes flash a bright blue color.

A/N

Styxx-sticks

Savitar- Sav-i-tar

Acheron- Ash-er-ron


	3. Chapter 3

A/N not mine, I own nothing.

Darkness into Light

"Babe, what do you know about Atlantis?"

"That's it's a mythological city that sank thousands of years ago. It was also said to be very technologically advanced for it's time."

"What if I told you that it wasn't a myth?"

"I would tell you that you need to get your head checked. Next thing you'll tell me is that greek gods exist and there really are vampires and werewolves."

Ranger took in a deep breath. He realized that subconsciously she already knows; now, it's just a matter of her accepting it. He reached over the table and took her hand in his. He let his eyes flash to blue and stay that way. She needed to know the truth now, or she may not survive this.

"Stephanie, I need you listen to everything I tell you. Do not slip into denial mode, you need to accept this, otherwise this will go pear shaped very fast."

"You're eyes...they..." she whispered in fear.

"They're blue. I know. I am from one of the few remaining Atlantean families. Not only that, I am an Atlantean priest charged with the search for a missing goddess from our pantheon. She had been hidden at birth due to a prophecy. She is Acheron's counter part. They are the balance that keeps the world together. He is the final say, the harbringer of death, she is light and the signal of life.

"She draws people to her with her light, his darkness pushes them away. She is day he is night.

"They are the two most powerful Gods in every pantheon."

Steph just stared at him with her mouth gaping open. Shock evident on her face.

"I had sex with a flipping priest?! Are you shitting me?! I am so going to burn in hell for that. Oh, God! If my mother finds out, I'll never hear the end of it. I'll never have pineapple upsidedown cake again. Even my grandma knows better! I have to go to confession right now, maybe I won't be condemned to hell. I mean I didn't know he was a priest. Oh, God! I'm gonna burn for all eternity!"

Ranger couldn't help himself, he began to laugh at what was to be her internal rant. She gave him a death glare and smacked his chest. She began to pace in front of him.

"Ranger, I don't know what the hell is going on. Right now, all I know is that I was overwhelmed by the three in the meeting. I don't know why it's so important that I go to New Orleans. Diesel doesn't even exude that much power.

"I'm going to be honest here, I'm scared. I've never been this scared in my life, and I have no idea why."

Ranger pulled her to him. He had an need to sooth her, he always did. There was something that drew him to her. Everyone who walked in her path was drawn to her. Some times their intent was good, others were evil. No one understood why they had to be near her, just that they did.

"Babe, I'll be with you. I'm not sure what's going on, but whatever it is we'll fight it together."

"I just don't understand why they want me. I'm just a bounty hunter, a crappy one at that. I screw up everything I try. Hell, the only thing that ever impressed anyone was how quickly I picked up Italian and Greek. My Dad was so proud of me that he wanted to pay for me to take a trip to Greece, but something happened every time.

"Someone will get hurt or dead because of me. If there really are Gods and Goddess' then I'm really screwed."

"Steph, there's more than that. The place we are going to is owned by the Peltier family. There are many things there that may seem out of place.

"I need you to step out of your comfort zone. I need you to remember that mythology was once legend and legend was once history. History is reality that is part of our past and sometimes it is still there; just simmering under the surface."

"I'll try to keep that in mind. Now will you tell me what the hell you are skirting around?"

Ranger ran his hands through his hair. He took a deep breath, knowing that until she saw everything he was about to tell her she would live in denial.

He took her hand and guided her up to his apartment on seven. He sat on the couch and gently tugged her into his lap. This could very well be the last time he can ever be this close to her. He was going to savor it and commit each little thing to memory.

The smell of her hair, the taste of her lips, as he gives her one last lingering kiss. The soft feel of her cheek against his hand.

"Why does it feel like you're saying goodbye?" Stephanie asked him.

"I know, I feel it too. I do need to tell you what we are walking into, but I want you to know, that no matter the outcome, I always have and always will love you."

She looked at him, waiting for him to add more. Waiting for the qualifier that always follows. When none came, fear crept up into her eyes.

"Why? Why now?"

"I have a feeling that everything you and I have is coming to an end. That something new is coming our way and you will find the one that the fates have destined for you."

She began to gently cry into his shirt. The truth of what he was telling her hit home. She calmed herself down and knew that it was time to learn about Ranger's other life and how different the world really is.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N not mine, I only own the plot. The characters are owned by Janet Evanovich and the creative Sherrilyn Kenyon. Thank you for letting me play with them.

I am sorry if these first few chapters seem to drag a little, but I need to get the explanations of the two series out of the way so that we can get into the "meat" of the story.

Darkness into Light

She looked back up at Ranger and steeled herself for what she had to be told. There was a feeling in her gut that she couldn't ignore any longer. She knew that no matter what he would be there to protect her.

"You already know about Gods and Goddess'. There is more to this world than that. Those fairy tales that children love, are mostly true. There are animals that turn human and humans that turn into animals. There are demons and a nasty being called a daimon, they are what people believe are vampires.

"There is a group of special people who hunt them. Sort of like Van Helsing. These are called the Dark-Hunters. They are chosen when they cry out to the Goddess, Artemis, upon their death. Their deaths are premature and violent in nature. They are given a chance at revenge and are like the police of the daimons."

"How were the daimons created?"

"The Greek God Apollo, had a human mistress who bore him a son. An Atlantean woman, who the Apollites murdered. He then cursed all of them to die a very painful death on their twenty seventh birthday. That included everyone of his children. An Atlantean Goddess, Apollmy taught them how to live by taking the soul of a human into their body."

"Okay, so Apollo went psycho, and if I remember my mythology correctly, Artemis is his twin sister, created a group of hunters to stop her psycho family. Am I right so far?"

Ranger noded his head yes. The surprise was evident in his eyes. He held her face in his hand and looked deep into her eyes. She had all the knowledge in her mind and he just needed to help her unlock it.

"Tank, he's like you? A priest?" She asked him.

"Yes. He is my right hand. He is helping me search for our missing Goddess. We have been all over the world trying to find her. Unfortunately, I have the feeling that she has been under my nose for a long time and I may be in a bit of trouble when Acheron and Savitar find out."

"Who and why would you be in trouble?"

"I'm not sure, so I can not say. If it's who I think it is, then I deserve an ass beating. I haven't treated her as I should. She should be reviered and loved with everything not small pieces handed to her. She should be protected from those who wish her harm and not placed in the path of danger.

"I'm not afraid of many things, but if it's who Tank and I now believe, I do fear for my life. Once Savitar and Acheron get ahold of me I may not be killed, but I damn sure will wish that I had been. Let's not throw Aeron into the mix, because the Celtic God of war would make my nightmares a reality that I would have to live over every day."

They just sat there for a few moments, just as Ranger was getting ready to speak, Tank walked in.

"We leave for New Orleans in two hours. Steph, Rex has been brought here to be taken care of until our return. Your apartment has been paid for for the next six months, and all of your bills are paid off, and are set up for auto pay until our return as well.

"We will be briefed on the flight. All I know right now is that Phoenix Katalakis and Fang have been brought in as well."

"Shit. Sentinels and hell chasers. This could be worse then we thought. I think we need to bring in Diesel and a few others, maybe Hector. He'll be able to help Steph more and be a liaison with the other Dark Hunters. He should be able to be around the others without his power draining. He is one of Artemis' dogs of war. Ethon, Samia, and Chi will be there. I haven't even gotten to tell her about the Were's yet."

"Ranger, you go finish packing you're bag and I'll tell her about them. I'll warn her about Phoenix as well."

Ranger left the room to get ready. Tank sat in the large chair next to the couch.

"Steph, I need you to listen carefully to me. Sanctuary is a bar and restaurant owned by the Pletier family. They are a family of were's."

"Like werewolves?"

"Similar, but they are bears. There is others as well; some that are wolves, dragons, tigers, lions and leopards.

"They are a cousin of the daimons. Apollites cursed to die at 27. They were created by King Lycaos. He watched his wife die on her 27th birthday. He used a dark magic to cross his children with animals. Now when he did this it created two beings one born an animal that changes to human at puberty and one being born a human that can become an animal at puberty.

"The Gods were not happy when he did this and Savitar gave them a set of rules that they must follow. The two will be at war with each other until every one of them is wiped out. They can only have children with the one that the fates decide. If one of them refuses the other, the male becomes impotent and the woman Sterile.

"They live longer than the normal person, hundreds of years longer. I need to warn you about Phoenix. He has a reputation of being nasty, especially towards his brothers and women. He lost his mate and children many years ago. His brother was blamed and he killed him. He has been a mean sob since. You need to stay away from him."

"I can do that. Just point him out and I'll go the other direction."

Tank only nodded at her. He took her tiny hand into his large one and began to say a blessing over her. She had no clue what he was doing or saying, but when he was done she had a peaceful feeling come over her. There was a comfort that she had never felt before; an energy that seemed to fill her body.

Ranger came out of his room just as Tank was done. He noted the glow the surrounded her and knew in that instant that Stephanie was their missing Goddess. His eyes grew large at the sight of her. She looked even more beautiful then he thought possible. Her curls looked like a halo surrounding her head, her blue eyes were as clear as the waters of the Caribbean. Tank had said a prayer over her that helped to open up part of her powers, only she didn't know it yet. Acheron or Savitar would have to bless her as well to unleash her full power.

His heart beat out a rapid tattoo of fear and love. He was going to lose her and this was the beginning of the end. He would always be to watch over her, but she will forever be out of his reach.

"We need to get to the air strip."

 _ **A/N this one is for SLYNNR. I promised that I would have a chapter of this one out for her this week. Here is my gift to you. I was honestly considering giving up and removing this story, but the fact that one person enjoys it enough to ask for more made me want to keep going with it. Thank you for that.**_


	5. Chapter 5

a/n not mine, I own nothing but the plot line.

I know, I know, we're getting there. I am struggling to make this a cohesive story line. In my imagination I am able to see it all play out, but when I write it out...it feels like I am drawing everything out. Unfortunately or fortunately, however you look at it, I feel the need to write out exactly how I see it. If I don't then you may not picture it the way I do. Although if I'm very lucky, you're imagination will make it seem even better and you'll fall in love with the characters just as I have.

Darkness into Light

The ride to the private airstrip, just outside of Trenton, Nj, was made in silence. The air in the SUV's was electric with power.

Stephanie felt small in the enclosed space. Her senses were in overdrive as they pulled onto the dark tarmac. The night sky held a full moon and thousands of stars. Her phone rang just as she was exiting the black vehicle. She checked her caller id and found that it was her Dad. Something must be wrong, because he never calls.

"Daddy?"

"Pumpkin, I need you to listen closely to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"You need to remember that not all of your friends are who they say they are. Some of them may have your back, while others will try to stab it.

"You are about to learn a few things that have been kept secret from you. Things that will unbalance you in the world you know. Just remember that I love you in a way that only a father can. Today, tomorrow, and for always."

She heard the soft click of his phone hanging up and felt even more confused than ever before.

Hector helped her onto the sleek black private jet. She took her seat. As she belted herself in an image of a tall man with black hair and a trench coat came to mind. His likeness was the same as that of Styxx's, except where Styxx had been light he is dark with blue gray swirling eyes.

When she opened her eyes back up the vision was gone. Tank and Ranger were in a quiet conversation. She picked up bit and pieces of it. She didn't like what she was hearing.

"Hector, I wish you spoke english. I really have a lot of questions and I'm so scared," she said.

Just as Hector opened his mouth she could smell sugar cookies and it felt like someone shoved a pine tree up her nose. A moment later there was a loud pop that could only mean one thing...Diesel.

"Sugar Plum! How did you get yourself involved in this mess?" Diesel questioned.

"uhh...it's not my fault?"

"It never is." He replied on a sigh.

"Shit, I knew I had a migraine starting." Ranger said.

Tank and Hector laughed. Her head shot up at the melodic sound coming from Hector. She had never expected that from him. He was the smallest man who worked for Ranger, but the deadliest. The three tear drops tattooed under his left eye showed that. He had gang tattoos all over his body. The one mark that stood out to her was a brand on his right forearm. It was a double bow and arrow mark.

It almost seemed familiar to her, like she should know what it means. Her godfather Joe Juniak had one just like it. That was something else they had in common. They both only worked at night, at least Joe did until he met his wife ten years ago.

"Angelita, I do speak english. I just avoid it. Most people will talk freely around me, because they think that I do not understand. I learn many things that way. If you need to talk I am here."

Her jaw dropped to the floor. She turned bright red as she remembered that night he installed the the security system in her apartment. The conversation that she had with Ranger after the deal.

"I also keep things to myself. Your secret is safe with me, my Angel."

"Hector, what is going on? Why do I have to go along? Who the hell is Acheron and Savitar that I keep hearing about?"

"Ahhh...I answer your questions best as I can. I'm not completely sure what is going on. I do know that you are very important and that you have a special skill that is needed on this mission.

"As for Savitar no one really knows what he is. I can tell you that you never want to piss him off. He looks like a twenty something surfer guy, but he is older than all of us. He lives on a floating island by himself and has a very zen like quality to him. Don't underestimate him though; he is very deadly and very serious when he sets down any laws that govern anything in the world. Are you still with me?"

"Yes, now tell me about Acheron please."

"Acheron... the final fate. The harbringer of death. He is an Atlantean God, who is in charge of the Dark Hunters. Technically he is my boss. I am one of the Dark Hunters, a dog of war. He has a charonte demon that takes the form of a dragon tattoo upon his body.

"He can just say a single word and change the course of one person life entirely. As I said, he is the final fate."

"What about this missing Goddess? How can she not know who she is? If she exists how are we to find her? How does she relate to Acheron?"

" She was hidden among the mortal world with a family that she regards as her own. She had her powers bound at birth by an oracle and has no knowledge of this other part of the world. She and Acheron are like yin and yang, fire and water. One cannot exist without the other. Where he can speak death to people she can speak life. She was part of a prophecy that no one except Acheron and his mother fully know."

"So, basically we're going in blind?"

"Si, but it will all be okay. Who knows, maybe boss man will finally pull his head out of his ass."

Stephanie couldn't help but laugh over that. She knew, in her heart, that there would be nothing more between them. They had already said their goodbyes.

Suddenly the air around them seemed supercharged with energy. The others seemed relaxed, but Stephanie became wary. Diesel looked at her and smirked.

"It's okay, Sugar Plum. It seems the big guy is joining us."

The man she saw in her mind suddenly appeared in the seat next to Hector.

"So, it's true. My sister has been found. Welcome home lost one."

"What? Who? Where?" Steph stuttered out.

"You, Stephanie Plum, are the lost goddess of Atlantis," the man then turned on Ranger. "You and I will be having a discussion at some point."

"I am Acheron. I needed to meet you. I felt your powers starting to be unlocked. I am assuming that either Pierre or Carlos said a blessing over you to begin the process."

"Ummm, I think it was Tank."

"Sounds about right. I'm sure they at least told you who you are?"

"No, only about a lost goddess and a few others; nothing about me. I'm not anything special. Hell, I'll probably get everybody hurt."

"They didn't tell you that you are the bringer of life. The goddess of light?"

"Ummm...no I think we skipped that part."

"Stephanie, I need to finish what Tank began, or it will be harder if we wait." She nods her head at him. She's not sure why, but she trusts him.

He take both of her hands in his and closes his eyes. She feels as though she is being sucked into a vortex and it hurts. Her head hurts from information overload. She begins to pant, trying to keep her tears at bay. Soon it is too much and she loses consciousness.

When she comes to, Acheron is smirking at her and she can hear his thoughts.

 _You did well, better than I did when mine were unlocked. Welcome back to our world._

Her eyes widened in fear; she shook uncontrollably. Ranger noticed that she was beginning to panic. He went over and picked her up and sat her on his lap again. This time when he spoke to her in spanish, she understood every word he was saying.

She looked up at the handsome face of the man she loved for so long now. When she replied to him in spanish his face took on a look of fear mixed with wonder.

"I may not have to kill you yet, Manoso.

"Stephanie, you are a very special woman in our world. Your destiny was in place before you were even born. Even with that, you need to remember that you have a freedom of choice, but any that you make can

affect the entire world around you."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever heard the story about the pebble that was thrown in the lake?"

"You mean how the tiniest ripple can change a mans life a world away?"

He nooded before continuing, "You are like that pebble. What you now say or so can affect the world around need to think carefully before you speak. You can bring life back where there is none. Love back into a cold heart, hardened by war and death."

The look on Rangers face causes me to pause. I could feel some emotions radiating off of him. Almost as though he was trying not to let go.

"So, I need to be careful with what I say? You, obviously don't know me very well. I speak whatever thoughts pop into my head. I can't seem to help it. I've always done that."

"We will help you with that, plus now you can read others thoughts and feelings. I'll go into if more when we are esconsed into Sanctuary."

 _Do not be afraid, little one. You are the hope that we've all been waiting for._

I could only stare at him as he nodded his head in encouragment.

 _What about Phoenix? They speak as though he will hurt me._

"Well, done. In answer to your question, I do not believe he wl harm you."

We were landing and question time was now over. We were all quickly inside the waiting SUV's, it was pitch black out as it was three in the morning.

We were greeted at Sanctuary by a beautiful woman named Amy. She ushered us inside. I pulled up short when I felt a tingle, like I did when Ranger was near, but this was a full body tingle. I turned trying to find the source. I found a man staring at me intensely, it was as if he could see through me. Behind me I heard Ranger and Tank both growl.

"Babe, that is Phoenix, avoid him."

"Will do," I replied distractedly.

I could tear my eyes away from the tall man with dark hair and blue eyes. He began to make his way towards me, almost as though he was drawn to me.

He stood in front of me and held out a hand to me. As Ranger started to go after him I placed my hand in his. He pulls me forward into his arms and I'm shocked by the strength of the feeling that shoots between us.

A/N Thank you for the awesome reviews! I am so happy that y'all are enjoying my story.


End file.
